wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Namie Yagiri
Namie Yagiri was the secretary of Izaya Orihara and older sister of Seiji Yagiri from the light novel/manga/anime series Durarara and the Wonderland series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Namie is a curvaceous, young woman with pale skin and brown eyes. She has long black hair which she wears down that sweeps all the way to the small of her back and has a fringe swept to the left side of her face. Her facial expression is usually stoic or angry. She wears a typical long white lab coat and a light green turtleneck shirt that changes to a darker shade of green at the bust and down. For her bottom garment she wears a dark red mini skirt and black leggings. Personality Namie Yagiri is portrayed throughout the show and manga as a very direct and strong woman but she has a tendency to be very, very rude to people that gets in the way of what she really wants - she works hard to get what she wants, and no matter what, she will get it. Her personality is seen as very demanding and cold, only ever showing kindness and sweetness to her little brother to whom she holds incestuous feelings for. This is displayed at varying points in the series as she goes to insane lengths to protect and support him no matter what the cost may be to her and to others. While she has been shown to be somewhat physically capable, Namie's real strengths lie with her intellect. Namie is shown to be adept at manipulating others and turning the situation in her favor, even catching Izaya off guard at times. Her extensive knowledge of medicine also makes her extremely proficient with poison. Unfortunately, Namie is prone to letting her emotions get the better of her, this combine with her arrogant nature causes her to underestimate those who would pose a significant threat to her such as Mikado Ryugamine and Mika Harima. Back Story Before Seiji was born, Namie was frequently sent to her uncle, Seitarou Yagiri's, home when she was young. One day, he returned home from a foreign country and showed her a beautiful head - Celty 's head. At first, Namie thought it was a doll until she touched it and felt that it was warm, and realized it was alive. Around the time Seiji was born, their mother and father made a grave mistake with their clients and were laid off from their jobs. In their struggle to get their lives back on track, they ended up neglecting their two children. Namie then took the responsibility to look after her younger brother - the one she loved more than anything in the world - from then on. As Namie lacked any kind of love or attention from the rest of her familly, she began to seek that love from Seiji, causing her to develop an unnatural attraction to her brother. Years later, Namie and Seiji were taken in by their uncle who only agreed to raise them as potential assets for the future. During their time with their uncle, Namie eventually decided to show Seiji the mysterious head he kept in his study. Unbeknownst to Namie at the time, Seiji began to grow steadily more obsessed with the head, asking more and more frequently to see it. Eventually, He admitted to his sister that he was in love with the head. As the years went on, Namie would excel at her studies, particularly in science and medicine to the point to where her uncle would make her the head of one of his research teams. Namie would eventually request to research the head, partly out of genuine curiosity but also out of a desire to keep it out of Seiji's reach. Seitarou agreed and allowed her to take custody of the head. Storyline History Distorted Wonderland Namie hates the doll in Izaya's office. She is about to smack it off of the shelf when Izaya tells her not to. He then processes to tell her about the Isobe murders and the mystery surrounding Kinko Sekai Apartments. Namie doesn't believe a word of it and still hates the doll. Wonderland Carnival Namie and some of the interns are sent by Izaya to check out Kinko Sekai Apartments. At first, she gets angry when they start disappearing. However when Hitomi doesn't show up for work and the strange things get worse, Namie panics. At first, the ghost finds her in the ladies' room. Namie sends a security guard to investigate. She runs away when she sees black clouds luring him in. When she makes it back to her apartment, the haunting only intensifies and follows her home. Namie is killed when Hisayo grabs her under the bed and pulls her down under the sheets. Deep Blue Wonderland There is a missing poster for her posted up near a bus station in the season premiere. According to Izaya, Namie is still "missing". Because she is dead, he's got nothing better to do than to call Mari even though she told him not to call her at work. Caged Wonderland Namie's mail has been going to Seiji and Mika's apartment, leading Mika to finally tell her boyfriend the truth. The truth of her death causes Seiji to let a demon in to possess him. Devil's Wonderland Namie narrates the halo "Namie" from the grave and calls the tadpoles "freaks". Relationships Seiji Yagiri Main Article: Seiji Yagiri Due to their isolation as children, Namie developed a very close bond with her brother early on and soon began to harbor an incestuous love for him. Namie goes to great lengths to ensure Seiji's safety and happiness, even when Seiji almost commits murder, she continues to treat him with the utmost kindness. Seiji does not return Namie's feelings, much to her frustration, however she still tries to have a role in her brother's life by supporting him financially. Her obsession for him goes to such a high level that she even kisses Mika in order to get, apparently, an indirect kiss from her brother. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Initially, Namie and Izaya had very little contact outside of what was required for their jobs. Namie even expresses some controlled, but visible, annoyance with Izaya's personality. However, she does seem to have confidence in his abilities to the point to where Izaya is the first person she turns to after the incident with the Dollars. Once Namie agrees to work as Izaya's secretary, she tries to keep a professional mood between them but it is constantly undermined due to her obvious disdain for her new employer, as well as Izaya's flippant personality. She follows Izaya's schemes with reluctant cooperation, but has shown a few moments of disobedience such as informing Horada about Mikado being the leader of the Dollars, and giving Kururi and Mairu the link to the chatroom. She has also shown some disturbance and even fear at what Izaya was capable of doing. Within the light Novel series, their relationship is a bit more fleshed out. From Izaya's POV he appears to be more or less indifferent towards Namie. He has stated that he views Namie as a horrible person and usually makes fun of her for her incestuous love for her brother. However, Izaya enjoys teasing people so these insults are probably only half true and despite his generally low opinion of her, he states that he loves her in the same way he loves all other humans (although that isn't something she exactly takes comfort in). From Namie's side, she views Izaya as an idiot and has even contemplated killing him on numerous occasions (the only reason she hasn't yet is because he signs her paycheck). However, she has shown a surprising level of patience with Izaya and has frequently been shown going above and beyond what would normally be required of her such as when she agreed to let Akane Awakusu stay with her while she ran away from home. As the novels progress the two of them become more relaxed around each other to the point to where they frequently have dinner together as shown in the ending shots of some of the novel volumes. Having hired her as his secretary, Izaya seemed to enjoy having watched Namie fall so far from grace after her family's company was bought by Nebula as well as keeping her under his thumb and lording it over her. She often threatens to poison him but for the high salary she receives from him and yet she still finds other ways to perturb him. The more she works with him, the more she finds out about his personal secrets. For example, Namie has discovered that Izaya is an incredibly lonely individual. This was shown when he found out that everyone else in the Chat Room had been invited to Shinra's for hot pot and even Masaomi had Saki to eat with. Without realizing Namie had been reading the chat, Izaya asked her if she would allow him to treat her to some hot pot. Namie, realizing that he was only asking in order to comfort himself and his wounded pride, refused and poured salt in the wound by rubbing it in her employer's face that she had seen what he was up to and that he was only asking because he was lonely. She asked him if he would 'mind not using her to satisfy his vanity'. In addition, Namie has discovered that Izaya greatly dislikes his sisters being let in on any of his business and frequently tells them information that Izaya himself denies them. She also pays them the same rate she gets paid by Izaya to spy on Seiji for her rather than ask Izaya for information on Seiji himself, technically giving them Izaya's money to do his work. Upon realizing that Namie told his sisters about who Celty was and that she reads up on what happens in the Chat Room, Izaya calls her 'a force to be reckoned with', suggesting his respect for her abilities even if he doesn't enjoy being scrutinized. Izaya is often mentioned or shown to be irritated or uncomfortable with how well Namie does her job and how much she pays attention. In one instance, he give her a great deal of work, only to seem perturbed when she finished it a very short while later. She even went above and beyond completing the tasks he gave as if knowing it would annoy him more. Despite his wariness of her knowledge, Izaya can't seem to help telling Namie information whenever she asks about something, such as the meaning of the codeword 'chocolate' referencing the yakuza's missing gun. While it's possible he might let her in on such pieces of knowledge simply to see what she'll do with them, it seems far more probable that his main reason for telling her things like his plans are because Izaya has no one else to gloat to. In many ways, Izaya and Namie seem to have a more normal sibling relationship with each other than with their actual siblings. They both know each other's weaknesses and faults, so they don't bother keeping one another at arm's length because neither really feels they have to fear the other. Izaya knows very well about Namie's love for Seiji and hate for Mika while Namie knows that Izaya is obsessed with humans but despises Shizuo and his sisters. Occasionally taunting and poking at one another simply to annoy or get a reaction out of them, both Izaya and Namie seem to have grudgingly accepted each other as the closest they'll get to normal human interaction. Trivia * Namie is the first canon character to die/go missing in the whole Wasteland saga. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Namie_Yagiri Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Human Category:Missing Characters